New Beginnings
by Ellabee15
Summary: After Laurel's death, Nyssa tries to distance herself from her old life and moves to Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

Nyssa crossed the Gotham skyline, traveling from building to building. She'd been at this for 5 minutes. He should have found her by now. Sure enough there was a slight whoosh of air behind her. Nyssa's mouth curled.

"It took you long enough." She remarked, turning. "I-" She paused, taking in the silhouette at the other side of the roof. "You are decidedly not Batman."

"No, I'm not." The woman stepped forward. Her costume was black and emblazoned with a bright red bat that matched the color of her hair. "You must be Nyssa al Ghul." She frowned. "I've seen your picture in old batty's files. Why are you in Gotham?"

"I came to ask Bruce's assistance." Nyssa said. Batwoman sputtered.

"Not to sound, skeptical, but aren't you the current Ra's al Ghul?" She pronounced the title Razz, causing Nyssa's teeth to grit.

"Your information is old." She said.

"Doubtful." Batwoman said.

Nyssa tilted her head. "I had hoped to converse with Batman on neutral territory-"

"Then you shouldn't have come to Gotham." Batwoman said. "Now leave, before I make you."

Nyssa scoffed. "You wish to challenge me?" She said, rising an eyebrow.

"Challenge implies that the fight will be fair." Batwoman said.

Nyssa pulled her sword from it's scabbard and tossed it to the ground, then smirked at Batwoman. "There, now you stand a chance."

"Confident." Batwoman said. "I love that in a woman."

"As do I." Nyssa replied. Batwoman grinned, her blood red lips, pulling back in a smile.

"It's such a shame that I'm going to have to kick your ass." She sighed mournfully, then struck out. Nyssa, blocked her arm, pushing it down and using it as leverage to flip Batwoman on her back. She pulled her legs to her chest and pushed herself backwards, rolling over and landing in a crouch. Nyssa smirked. Batwoman slid her leg out, sweeping it out to try and catch Nyssa's legs out from under her. Nyssa jumped back.

"How do you expect to defeat me?" She asked, "When I was trained by the man who trained the man who trained you." She ducked another one of Batwoman's strikes.

"I trained myself." Batwoman grabbed Nyssa's arm and pulled her against her chest. "If Batman had his way, I wouldn't be doing this." She whispered in her ear. Nyssa dropped to her knees, tugging Batwoman over her shoulder. Batwoman somersaulted and landed on her feet, her arms up, defensive.

"You are quite skilled." Nyssa admitted to being impressed as she straightened up. "Take me to Batman, I need to talk to him."

Batwoman snorted. "I dont-"

"Stand down, Batwoman." A deep growl interrupted them. They both turned to look up at the water tower above them. His cape was whipping around him, his eyes narrowed.

"How are you doing that?" Batwoman grumbled. "There's no damn wind." She straightened up and stood back.

Batman jumped down, his cape spread like bat's wings. He hit the roof in a crouch. Straightening, he came close to Nyssa. She refused to move, staring straight up at him; meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Why are you in Gotham?" He asked.

"I came to ask for help." She said. "I wish to learn another way. I am sick of killing."

"Then why not ask for help from your husband?" Batman asked. "Why leave Star City?"

"As well you know, my husband's resolve not to kill has wavered." She closed her eyes. "In addition, I lost someone I truly cared for, even began to love." The bitter memory of Laurel's death soured her mouth, but strengthened her resolve. She looked Batman straight in the eyes. "You asked to save me once, when I was a child."

Batman nodded. "You refused." He said, bluntly.

"I was young." She said. "and we both lost much that day." She hesitated, then added. "Do it in memory of her. Of Talia."

He stiffened.

"My sister." She said.

He closed his eyes, his mouth pressing into a line. SIlence fell. Around them, the sound of the Gotham night enveloped them. A police siren, a drunk cursing, a bottle breaking, someone slamming a door. "Surrender your sword." He finally said. "You won't be allowed to operate on the streets until we've given you permission."

"We?" Nyssa asked.

"My team." Bruce said, turning to Batwoman. "Take her to the cave."

Batwoman nodded. "My bike's 3 blocks over." She looked Nyssa up and down. "Try and keep up."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate drove them to the Batcave in silence. Nyssa didn't seem like much of a talker, which spiked her curiosity. She pulled her motorcycle into its parking spot and got off. Dick was there, in costume, sitting at the computer.

"The prodigal son returns." Kate said, walking over to him.

"Hello beautiful." Dick grinned. "I was trying to convince Babs to get into trouble with me, but she's having dinner with her dad tonight." He glanced behind her and must have caught sight of Nyssa, because in a flash he was on his feet, his batons in hand. "Why would you bring her here?" he growled.

"Big bat's orders." Kate said, leaning against the computer console. "Nyssa meet Nightwing."

Nyssa nodded her head. "Nightwing, if I had wanted you dead you would already be." She smiled. "I was raised in the League of Assassins, after all." Kate chuckled in spite of herself. Dick cleared his throat and put away his batons.

"I think I could like you." Kate said. "If you stick around long enough."

Nyssa tilted her head. "I intend to." She held Kate's gaze. She was grateful for her mask, because she was sure her face was turning as red as her hair. She shifted and chastised herself. She was not going to be attracted to the evil assassin.

Dick looked between the two of them and shook his head. "This is going to be a disaster." He muttered. The Batmobile roared into the cave. He crossed his arms as Bruce got out. "I'm gone for 5 minutes and you start handing out the key to the secret lair to assassins?"

"She's going to try to reform." Bruce said, dismissively, lowering his cowl. Dick gaped at him.

"And we're choosing to believe her?"

Bruce's blank expression was all the response he need.

"Well this is just great." He muttered. Kate bit her lip. She almost pitied the supposedly former assassin. Being stuck with the Batboys would be enough to drive anyone up the wall. How Barbara had handled it for so long without going crazy was beyond her. She mentally shook herself, get a grip Kane. Nyssa was a murderer. Her eyes narrowed as she took a moment to get a really good look at the other woman. The lights of the Bat Cave, while dim, were better than the moon light that she'd fought her under. Nyssa was wearing black and red leather with a now empty sword scabbard and a quiver and bow on her back. There were daggers at her belt and Kate was willing to bet there were more in her boots. She was armed to the teeth and dangerous. Kate bit her lip as her eyes traveled upwards. Nyssa had long black hair and tanned skin with sparkling brown almost black eyes, similar to Renee. Sensing her assessment Nyssa turned her eyes on Kate and arched an eyebrow and lifted her head slightly, amusement and appreciation of her gaze evident.

"Do I meet with your approval?" She asked. Kate could feel Dick and Bruce's eyes on her and she was sure Dick was laughing at her. Kate pushed off the computer console and walked over to her. Stopping so their faces were inches from each other she reached into Nyssa's belt and pulled her close, tugging her daggers out.

"I'd be willing to bet you've got at least 5 more of these hiding in that outfit." She said. Nyssa smirked.

"Six." She said. Kate glanced down.

"If you say so." She turned and handed the daggers to Bruce. "I've got to make an appearance as my alter ego." She walked out of the cave. "And I'm not ready for her to know who I am."

She waited until the grandfather clock entrance was shut behind her before pulling her mask off. She walked up to the room Bruce kept for her in the Manor. Changing quickly, she went down to the garage. Her eyes fell on Dick's bike. Grinning, she grabbed his keys. He should know better than to leave them lying where just about anyone could take them. She was doing him a favor by taking it. Roaring off the property, she felt the air flow through her hair. Gotham at night was frightening for most, but Kate loved it. She leaned her head back and popped a wheelie, reveling in the adrenaline rush she got from the danger. Then, as if she'd been waiting for her, police sirens went off. Kate pulled over to the side and groaned when she recognized the unmarked police vehicle. She waited until Renee was standing next to her before smiling over her, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Is something wrong, Officer?" She pouted. Renee glared.

"It's detective now."

"I know." Kate said.

"Do you have any idea how many traffic violations you just committed?" Renee asked.

"Enough to get you to cuff me?" Kate asked. Renee was not amused.

"When are you going to stop being so reckless." She hissed. "I heard what happened with Penguin 2 nights ago."

"Careful Montoya." Kate retorted. "Someone might see and get suspicious of the nature of our relationship." She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice. She leaned back in the bike seat. "Besides Penguin's a lightweight." She muttered, looking away from Renee

"Let me see." Renee held out her hand. Kate gave her a confused look. "Don't play coy with me, Kane." She said. Kate sighed and unzipped her leather jacket, pulling her arm out. Lifting her tee shirt sleeve she looked away as Renee examined the bruise there.

"It's nothing." She said, pulling her arm away and putting back on her jacket. "I've had worse."

"Kate." Renee said.

"Just give me a ticket." Kate snapped. "It's not like you care."

"Stop acting like child." Renee said. "Of course I care."

Kate met her eyes angrily. "You lost the right to say anything when you refused to be honest about us." She said. "Are you going to give me a ticket, Detective Montoya?" She spat the title out. Conflicting emotions ran across Renee's face but she sighed and looked away.

"At least put on a damn helmet." She said, walking away.

Kate watched her go, kicking the bike stand, she revved its engine and drove away. Coming to her penthouse apartment she slammed the door and threw herself directly on her bed. She was supposed to meet some of her friends at a club, but she was too annoyed to bother. She shut her eyes, it had been a year, she should be over Renee by now. She shouldn't be obsessing over someone who wasn't willing to be completely honest about their relationship and who didn't want to be seen with her. She rolled on her back and shut her eyes, trying to fight the tears that threatened to engulf her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nyssa's new room was adequate. Nothing compared to her chambers in Nanda Parbat, but she could accomodate. She was woken up the next morning by a knock on her door. She fumbled for the knife she usually slept with under her pillow, but there was nothing. She cursed, remembering Bruce's thorough removal of all her weapons. Standing, she cautiously walked to the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Alfred Pennyworth, Ms. al Ghul." A man replied in a crisp British accent. She opened the door and raised an eyebrow. The man on the other side was an older gentleman carrying a large tray laden with breakfast related items and a stack of clothes. "I am Master Wayne's butler." Alfred explained. "May I come in?"

She looked at the scones. "Are those poisoned?"

"Most definitely." The butler said dryly. Nyssa smiled and stepped aside, letting the butler in. He placed the tray on the desk. "Master Wayne has gone to work and Miss Gordon will be here within the hour to take you shopping."

She gaped at him. "Shopping?" She said.

Alfred nodded. "You cannot walk around Gotham in your assassin garb. Master Wayne is looking into potential employment options for you and soon you will have to leave this manor."

She nodded slowly.

"In the meantime, I have taken the liberty of taking some of Barbara's old clothes and bringing them to you." Alfred continued. "She kept them here before..." He paused. "You and her appear to be of a similar height. I would have borrowed Batwoman's clothes, but she is too tall and very particular about her clothes." He handed her the pile. She took them, examining the t shirt and jeans.

"Gotham Gators?" She asked, holding up the t shirt in disgust. Alfred nodded.

"I believe you wanted to fit in?" He said innocently.

"Not this much." Nyssa muttered, thinking of what Sara would say if she ever saw her wearing this. Her beloved had been a big fan of her city's team the Rockets and had bored Nyssa senseless with tales of sports games long past. What would she say if she saw her dressed in the cloth of her enemy.

Her fond memory of Sara was tainted by what she had become. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the spirits that her beloved had found some measure of peace with her team that traveled through the stars. She opened her eyes and turned her attention back to the old butler who was watching her intently. "Afraid I will dispatch you?" She asked.

He shook his head. "You are welcome to try."

She laughed. "You do not like me much, Alfred Pennyworth, Butler of Bruce Wayne."

"I have not known you long enough." He said, simply. "I did know your sister." His expression saddened. "She embraced the darkness in her more fully then you seem to." He shook his head and walked towards the door. "I hope for more from you, Nyssa, heir to the demon."

When she walked down the stairs, she found a red headed woman in a wheelchair arguing with Nightwing. They both fell silent when she walked into the kitchen and she knew they were talking about her. She was surprised at the sting of this realization. She had expected not to be trusted. The red head smiled. "Hi." She wheeled forward and held out her hand. "I'm Barbara Gordon."

"Nyssa Al-" She paused. She wanted to shed that old identity and therefore she needed to renounce her former position. "Nyssa Raatko." She said, opting for her mother's name.

Barbara smiled, then threw a pointed look over her shoulder at Nightwing. He rolled his eyes. "Dick Grayson." He grunted. "But you already knew that."

Nyssa nodded. "I believe you are going to be my supervisor during this shopping excursion." She directed the comment at Barbara. "Please assure Bruce that I do not intend to stab anyone in broad daylight."

"Why, waiting for the darkness?" Dick muttered. Barbara picked up an apple from the center bowl and hurled it at Dick's head. He didn't even bother looking her way before grabbing it out of mid air. Taking a bite he walked out of the room. "Better luck next time Babs." He said, his mouth full. Barbara rolled her head.

"Don't be fooled, he's planning on stalking us all day." She said. "Come. My car's waiting outside."

"How do you drive?" Nyssa asked. "If it is not rude to ask."

Barbara shook her head. "Bruce rigged this car special so that everything's at my hands." She explained, rolling over to the car. "I still need your help putting the wheel chair in the back." Nyssa waited for her to get herself situated in the driver's seat before taking the wheelchair and putting it in the trunk. As she shut it, Dick emerged from the garage, cursing loudly.

"Dick." Barbara said.

"Damn her." He hissed.

"Who?" Barbara asked, amused.

"Batwoman." He grumbled. "She stole my motorcycle."

Barbara laughed at his rage filled expression. Nyssa got in the passenger seat and pulled on her seat belt as he attempted to convince Barbara to take him into Gotham.

"Just borrow one of Bruce's car's it's not like he's got a shortage." Barbara said. Dick pouted.

"Come on, Babs."

"This is between you and Batwoman." She said. "I'm not getting anywhere near this." She smirked. "Maybe Tim can take you when he gets back from school. You can ride on his handlebars." She rolled up her window and waved at him, before pulling out of the property. "Can you believe I dated him?" She asked Nyssa. Nyssa blinked at her.

"Do you not fear me?"

"Should I?" Barbara asked, keeping her attention on the road.

"I am an assassin."

"Well, stick around long enough and I might be asking for your specific set of skills to take care of Dick." Barbara said. She paused and a look of mirth engulfed her features as Nyssa gaped at her in shock. "That was a joke, Nyssa." She shook her head. "I know you've done some bad...possibly horrible things, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." She said. "And if you step out of line, I'll take you down myself." The look she gave Nyssa brokered no argument. Nyssa looked at her with interest.

"I believe I would like to be your friend."

Barbara nodded. "I believe I wouldn't be opposed to that idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Kate breezed into Bruce's office at Wayne Enterprises and plopped into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What's so urgent?" She asked, sighing dramatically.

"Do you have a personal assistant?" Bruce asked.

Kate frowned. "No, why would I need one?"

"Someone like you tends to have a personal assistant dealing with her calendar and official business." Bruce said.

"By someone like me I'm assuming you mean a red head?" Kate asked.

"I meant the heiress of a sizable fortune." Bruce said.

"Well I handle my business on my own." Kate said. "I've been handling it just fine since..." She trailed off. "If that's why you called me in-"

"I think you should take Nyssa on as your personal assistant." Bruce said. Kate gaped at him.

"Fuck no." She said. Bruce frowned. "Absolutely not. I don't trust her."

"Neither do I, she hasn't earned it, which is why I'm asking you to keep an eye on her." Bruce said. Kate coughed.

"Careful Bruce; that was almost a compliment." She looked down at her hand and drummed her fingers on the armrest. "I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do." Bruce said, his tone neutral. Kate snorted.

"If there's nothing else, overlord Bats, I'll show myself out."

She walked out of the office. When she got to the parking lot, she was met with a very irate Dick Grayson. He was leaning against his motorcycle, glare in place. "Hey, Dick." She grinned. "Fancy meeting you here." He didn't respond, just held out his hand. Kate feigned innocence. " Need cabfare?"

"Keys." He growled.

"Why would I have those?" She asked. Reaching inside her purse she pulled out his keys. "How did these get in here?" She gasped. Dick grabbed them.

"Stay away from my bike." He said, throwing a leg over his motorcycle.

"Wait." Kate said. He looked over at her, annoyed. "Can I get a ride?"

He shook his head and drove off.

"What?" She shouted after him. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Nyssa walked into Wayne Manor, ladden down with large shoppingbags. Barbara followed her in.

"Ah," Alfred said, coming forward and taking the bags, ignoring Nyssa's protests. "I trust you have enjoyed your shopping excursion? Ms. Barbara, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"I will." Barbara said, smiling. "Tim asked me to look over his English essay."

"Who is Tim?" Nyssa asked.

"You haven't met him yet?" Barbara asked. "Well Tim is the youngest of the Bat boys." There was a loud thumping noise and a thin boy with jet black hair ran down the stairs.

"Babs, thank god you're here, I'm freaking out about-" He froze, locking eyes with Nyssa. He gulped, his eyes wide. "Hi."

Barbara looked at him with amusement. "Well this is interesting." She said. "Tim, this is Nyssa. Nyssa, meet Tim Drake."

Nyssa held out her hand. "You are Robin, are you not?"

Tim nodded, looking down at her hand and blushing shyly. "Ye-es." He stammered. "I'm Robin." He blinked at the hand, then rushed to grab her hand, shaking it. Nyssa looked back at Barbara.

"Usually you can't shut him up." She said. "Tim, your essay that you called me in tears about?"

"I wasn't crying." He snapped at her, puffing out his chest. Nyssa shook her head; the poor boy was in for a nasty surprise.

"I'll go deposit my shopping in my room." She said, looking at where Alfred had deposited her bags.

"I can help!" Tim said, moving forward. Barbara grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Nu uh." She said. "You're coming with me. Where's your laptop, Casanova?"

Nyssa watched in amusement as Tim hung his head, and went with Barbara, before gathering her bags and climbing up the stairs. She could sense a problem the second she arrived in front of her room. Something was off. Dropping her bags, she braced herself before opening the door, ready to attack anything that threatened her. A red headed woman was sitting in the chair across from her bed.

"Hey there." She said, smirking at Nyssa. "If you're going to attack me, do it now and skip the foreplay."

Nyssa straightened up. She glanced at her fallen shopping bags, not wanting to appear weak she gathered them up slowly, while maintaining eye contact. She wanted the other woman to know that even if she was lowering herself, it didn't mean she'd ceded any type of power or control. The other woman watched her, an infuriating look of amusement on her features. What Nyssa wouldn't do to remove it. "Batwoman I presume." She said, coming into the room and putting the bags on her bed.

"You would be right." Batwoman replied.

Nyssa crossed her arms. "And no mask. Here I thought you didn't trust me with your secret identity."

"I don't," Batwoman replied. "but I've considered the saying; keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." She tilted her head. "So I'm going to keep you close."

Nyssa smirked. "I look forward to it...Katherine. She'd done her homework on the other vigilante after their confrontation. Katherine Kane's eyes widened slightly. She'd surprised her; good.

"Well. Nyssa." Katherine said, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8 am sharp."

"Excuse me?" Nyssa asked.

"Oh, you're working for me." Katherine said. "Bruce wants you doing something productive, but-"

"He does not trust me enough to have me seek employment out of his inner circle." Nyssa interrupted. Katherine pouted.

"That...except I would have used more colorful language."

Nyssa sniffed at her. "Undoubtedly." She said. Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"You'll be my assistant." She continued. "Here's my address." She handed her a card. "Don't be late."

Nyssa took the card and nodded. "I look forward to it, Ms. Kane."

"Until tomorrow...Ms. Assassin lady." Katherine Kane turned and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Nyssa watched her leave the room, then sighed. This path she'd chosen would be difficult, but she'd never shied away from anything, especially when it was challenging. She was determined to change and she knew that the Bat's team would take time to trust her...that is if they ever did.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate awoke to a pounding in her head. It took her a second to realize that it was coming from outside; someone was knocking at the door. "Coming." She grumbled, falling out of bed. Getting to her feet, she padded over to the door, wrenching it open. "Who are you and what do you want?" She blinked as an amused Nyssa al Ghul smiled back at her.

"You said be here at 8 am sharp." Nyssa said, looking her up and down. Kate closed her eyes, grateful she'd elected to wear shorts to bed. She tugged the collar of her t-shirt. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Apparently I'm a masochist." She waved her in. "8 am, what was I thinking? I'll make some coffee...or prepare a syringe to give myself a shot of adrenaline." She blinked at Nyssa's surprised face. "That was a joke."

"I was just wondering if sticking sharp objects would be part of my duties as your assistant." Nyssa said. Kate huffed.

"You've got a killer sense of humor." She snapped, shutting the door she went to the kitchen. Opening cabinets and pulling out mugs and coffee. She paused and looked over her shoulder, her manners kicking in. "You want some?"

Nyssa sat uncertainly on one of the stools in front of the kitchen island. "I...have actually never tried coffee before." Kate gaped at her.

"How have you lived?" She asked.

"The league did not believe in indulging in substances that could alter the mind or body." Nyssa said, simply. Kate blinked, shutting the cabinet and leaning against it.

"So what you're saying is you've never gotten drunk...or had the orgasmic experience of a hot cup of coffee on a cold winter's morning,"

Nyssa shrugged. "I fear I kept my mind clear instead."

Kate shook her head. "No wonder you killed people." She muttered, turning her attention back to the coffee pot.

"So lack of caffeination is to blame for my crimes?" Nyssa asked. Kate paused, putting down the coffee ingredients, and turned slowly. Nyssa was looking at her, amused.

"I didn't think the league thought their actions were considered crimes." She said. Nyssa looked at her hands.

"I've recently had a change of perspective." She said. Kate tilted her head.

"You're an interesting woman, Ms. al Ghul."

"Raatko." Nyssa said.

"What?"

"It was my mother's name." She hesitated before saying. "al Ghul is a title that my father gave me, but I believe it might be better to use her name."

Kate nodded and turned her attention back to the coffee. They sat in silence, the only noise coming from the coffee machine. Pouring it into the mugs, Kate turned and pushed it in front of Nyssa. "Milk? Sugar? Whiskey?"

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "Whiskey?"

"Just honoring my heritage." Kate said.

Nyssa's mouth twitched, taking the mug, she looked down at its contents and sniffed. "I believe I will try it before I begin adding things." She sipped it. "So what will my duties entail?"

Kate pulled the milk out of the refrigerator and and poured it in her coffee, following it with 3 spoonfuls of sugar. "To be honest, I've never had a personal assistant before." She sat at the island across from Nyssa. "When Bruce asked me to hire you, I tried to come up with a list of things to do, but..." She shrugged. "I guess the two of us will just have to put our heads together and figure this out." She yawned. "By the way, please don't show up at 8 again, I was just being bitchy and didn't remember to take into account that I don't get up before 10."

Nyssa chuckled. "I supposed that was the case." She turned around, looking at the apartment. Kate saw approval in her eyes. Apparently being an assassin princess came with a taste for interior design. She must have be dying up at the manor. Bruce didn't have enough time or simply didn't care to redecorate and the entire inside of the house looked like something out of a carpet and castle fetishist's wet dream. The man had a suit of armor and tapestries; tapestries. Kate yawned and put her head on the table. "I'm going to drink 4 more of these," she pointed at her mug. "Then I might be able to function." Her phone rang. "Damn it." She grabbed it and glared at the id. "It's my dad." She mumbled, then frowned, wondering why she'd told her. She didn't need to explain.

Turning away from Nyssa, she answered it. "Hey daddy."

* * *

Nyssa sipped her coffee, pretending to ignore Katherine's conversation. She and her father appeared to be close, but whatever he was telling her was upsetting her. Nyssa's eyes swept the apartment again. Katherine lived in a penthouse apartment with large windows that overlooked Gotham. It was light and airy with style that was a mixture of modern and classic while still being tasteful. There was only one picture, on the book shelf. This intrigued Nyssa; someone in Katherine's line of work would have difficulty maintaining relationships with anyone outside of the team. She wondered who was in the picture, but didn't get up to look. Katherine suspected her already and prying wouldn't change matters.

Katherine hung up and sighed, annoyed. "So it looks like I have a benefit dinner to attend next week." She put her phone down and ran a hand through her hair. "I hate those things." She mumbled.

"Do they not benefit charity?" Nyssa asked, confused.

"Yes, but mostly they benefit the image of the people who are seen giving to charity." Katherine got up and went to coffee pot. "If the people took the money they're going to spend on finger food and dresses and shoes and put it into the charity, we might actually do some good." She grimaced, pouring herself another cup. "Plus it's another chance for me to scandalize Gotham Society by bringing some supermodels with me." She sighed. "Last year was hilarious." There was a bitter edge to her tone and Nyssa suspected that her disaffected attitude was more of a mask than the one she wore to fight criminals. The disapproval of others hurt her, but Nyssa suspected that she didn't let that hold her back.

Katherine was adding a ridiculous amount of sugar and milk to her coffee. She paused, holding the milk bottle in mid air. Turning, she looked at Nyssa, a smile curling on her lips. "You've never been to one of these before, have you?"

"I have." Nyssa replied, looking down at her coffee. "I was chasing a mark." Katherine blinked.

"Right." She said, distrust and dislike entering her expression. "Can I ask you something and if you answer, I want you to be completely honest."

Nyssa nodded.

"Why?" Katherine looked at her curiously. "What made you give up being the demon's head?"

Nyssa sighed. The complete answer was too complicated and personal. "I began to see that the way we were operating was no longer acceptable."

Katherine leaned forward. "What an excellent way of answering while not saying anything."

Nyssa glared at her. "It's personal and perhaps one day I will be comfortable with sharing the full extent of my reasoning but not today."

Katherine smiled, and gave her a look of approval. Lifting her coffee mug, she toasted her. "That was honest." She smiled. "And I like feisty Nyssa. If this is going to work, I want you to call me out on my bullshit, because believe me, I will call you out on yours."

Nyssa nodded. "That would be acceptable, Katherine."

"And don't call me Katherine." Katherine winced. Nyssa felt a smile curling her lips. "You're going to keep calling me that, anyway aren't you?" She sighed covering her face.

Nyssa smiled. "I believe this will work quite nicely."


	6. Chapter 6

Kate glared at the official invitation to the charity benefit. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the empty box next to the plus one option. Leaning her head on her hand, she let go of the stupid piece of paper; she didn't want to go. The benefit was for the GCPD...which meant Renee would be there.

Her phone rang. It was Bruce.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I need you to go undercover at the police benefit." Bruce said. "I know you've been invited."

"Doesn't mean I'm going." Kate muttered.

"Katherine." He warned. "There's a threat to the benefit."

"Shocker." Kate rolled her eyes. "No one can have a a birthday party in this town without an Arkham gate crasher." Bruce remained silent. "Fine." She groaned. "I'll go."

"You'll need to take a date as back up, Dick's coming up from Bludhaven-"

"No." Kate said quickly. Just because there was a threat didn't mean that she had to be shoved back into the closet. "I'm not going with Dick..." She paused. "I could take Nyssa."

"You're sure?" Bruce said slowly.

"I'm not, but we're never going to know if we can trust her if we don't give her some leeway." Kate said. "Plus she'll look spectacular in a gown." She smirked. "So good, Montoya will have a fit."

"This is work, Kate." Bruce growled.

"What isn't?" She muttered, checking the time on her phone. "I'll tell Nyssa today. She's coming to my apartment to go over my social calendar. Oh, I have a social calendar now. I blame you."

"Can you be serious?" Bruce asked.

"Like an actual calendar with dates in it and everything." She paused. "Maybe I should get a little black book."

"Just be at the benefit." Bruce said, annoyed.

"Aye aye, Batman." Kate hung up just as the door bell rang. She shook her head and got up, opening the door. "Your assassin senses are on point, I was just talking about..." She trailed off. Renee was standing in the doorway. Kate blinked at her in shock.

"The door man let me in." Renee said in response to her unspoken question.

Kate crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, blocking Renee's entrance. "I need to talk to him about that." She muttered.

"Assassin senses?" Renee said.

"Inside joke." Kate said. "What do you want?"

Renee sighed. "I came to tell you that someone spotted Batwoman entering this building last night."

Kate sighed. "So I'll just break into another building in front of a lot of witnesses tomorrow." She moved to shut the door. Renee blocked it.

"Kate, stop being so obtuse." She said. "You're going to get yourself in trouble."

"I don't need you to look out for me." Kate retorted.

"Clearly you do." Renee growled. "Who ever Batman is, he's not powerful enough to protect you if things go south."

Kate pulled the door out of Renee's hand and stepped closer, putting her face inches from hers. "For your information, the Bat team has a bug in the police department's servers, and it routes out any damning footage of us. So you see I don't need you."

"Is everything alright?"

Renee and Kate turned. Nyssa was standing in front of the elevator, looking at them with thinly veiled curiosity. She was also getting into a slight defensive stance.

"Everything is great." Kate said. "I was waiting for you and Detective Montoya was just leaving."

Renee nodded, looking away. "So I'm just Detective Montoya now?" She asked, watching Nyssa as she came to the apartment.

"That's what you wanted." Kate said, shutting the door. Leaning against it, she tried to slow her racing heart. Nyssa was looking at her, concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Kate nodded. "Exes, am I right?" She forced a smile. "So, you have a date with me next week."

"Excuse me?" Nyssa asked.

"A work date. Bruce is convinced that the police benefit is going to be attacked and I need back up." She paused. "So I hope you have dancing shoes."

Nyssa looked taken aback, then she shook her head. "I do not believe I have anything suitable."

"Then we can go shopping." Kate said. "Do the whole pretty woman thing."

Nyssa tilted her head. "I thank you for the compliment."

"No, it's a movie." Kate shook her head. "Not that you're not pretty. In fact you're gorgeous. What's your favorite color?"

"I am partial to deep red." Nyssa said, meeting her gaze, then glanced at her hair. Kate felt her face heat up.

"Then we'll need to find you a dress that color." She said.

* * *

The store Katherine took her to was a lot fancier than the stores she'd been to with Barbara. Nyssa had traveled the world over and had shopped in expensive stores before. The league's fortune was an advantage. Peeking through the curtain, she looked at Katherine. She was sitting in the outer private dressing room, drinking her way through a glass of complimentary champagne. She was splayed out on the chair with her legs spread, picking at her jeans. She leaned her head back and sniffed. Her eyes were slightly red. Nyssa did't know what was wrong, but she was willing to bet it had something to do with the woman she'd met outside her apartment.

"Who is Detective Montoya?" Nyssa asked.

Katherine glared at the curtain. "Who wants to know?" She said, sipping the champagne."

"Her visit upset you." Nyssa said. "I am just attempting to understand." She looked at Katherine's sullen face. "Was she a lover of yours?"

"I hate that word." Katherine muttered. Sighing heavily she ran a hand through her hair, fiddling with the ends. "She was my girlfriend; it ended badly. That's it."

Nyssa knew she was,at the very least, over simplifying the truth, but she didn't want to press. She smoothed the front of the dress and stepped out of the curtain. Katherine looked her up and down and whistled.

"Damn. I'd say get it, but part of me wants to sabotage you so you won't outshine me." Her smile didn't meet her eyes.

Nyssa had to admit that the slim blood red dress did fit her quite nicely. "I like it."

Katherine stood. "Well, then I guess our work here is done."

"What about you?" Nyssa said.

"Oh." Katherine waved a dismissive hand. "I already have a dress." She twirled. "Dark blue, almost black. It's difficult to get something that doesn't clash with my hair." She said. "I'm going to look amazing." She turned toward the register. "I'll just pay for it and-"

"That's not necessary." Nyssa said. "I have...funds of my own."

Katherine crossed her arms. "Blood money?" She asked. Nyssa mimicked her stance.

"That's one way of putting it."

"It's money that was earned through the spilling of blood." Katherine said. "Is there another way to call it?" She shook her head. "I've got this." She walked to the cash register. Nyssa went back into the dressing room and changed out of the dress.


	7. Chapter 7

_The blonde girl with the wide eyes glared at Nyssa as she led her back to her chambers. "I'll just escape again." She declared as Nyssa pulled her into the room and shut the door._

 _"My father will kill you." Nyssa hissed, going over to the window and shutting it._

 _"Why do you care?" She asked. Nyssa licked her lips and looked out the closed window._

 _"You show..." She searched for the words. "Potential."_

 _"To be a murderer?" Sara asked. Her words stung Nyssa and she turned, looking back at Sara._

 _"We can keep you safe. Make you strong." Nyssa said, trying to make her understand that she couldn't defy the Demon's head again. She couldn't bear it if her father had her executed._

 _"Still doesn't explain why you care." Sara said, turning away from her. Nyssa walked up to her and pulled her close. They were standing nose to nose, breathing heavily._

 _"Do not run away again." Nyssa said. "I do not wish to see you killed." She walked out, leaving Sara red faced and confused._

Nyssa gasped as she woke up. Looking around her room in the Wayne Manor, she slowed her breathing and her racing heart. Sara, her beloved. Where was she now? Did she know about Laurel's fate? Nyssa got up slowly. It was still dark outside. She pressed her hand against the glass. Outside two shapes climbed over the perimeter gate. She tensed, but quickly recognized the flaming red hair of the shorter figure. Katherine. She and Richard had been on patrol that night. Nyssa watched as they walked up to the manor. She was about to turn and go back to bed when Katherine looked up, directly at her window. She smiled and waved. Nyssa turned away, drawing the curtain.

Katherine's limo picked her up at the Wayne Manor about 5 minutes before the benefit. Nyssa slid in next to her. "We're going to be late." She said.

"That's the idea." Katherine said, smugly. "No one who's anyone shows up to these things on time. I'm going to have the chauffeur circle around the block 3 times before we get there. She leaned back and drummed her fingers on her lap. It was something she did when she was on edge. Nyssa looked forward.

"Do we know who the uninvited guests will be tonight?" She asked. Katherine shrugged.

"The threat was a pretty generic 'I'll steal all the money and jewels' thing from Arkham. Anyone in there could have sent it." She frowned. "And since a third grader could stage a jailbreak from there, it could be any number of criminals." She sighed. "I've gone to boarding schools with better security."

Stopping in front of the benefit about an hour later, they waited until the chauffeur opened the door. "Do you want to play this as my date or as my assistant?" Katherine whispered as the door opened.

"Your assistant." Nyssa replied, getting out of the car. Katherine followed and for a second, it appeared to Nyssa that there was a flash of disappointment on her features. Then she put a large bright smile in place and blew kisses towards the flashing lights and various reporters. Ignoring pleas for interviews or sound bites, she walked into the building. The benefit was being held in an old ballroom. Nyssa took a moment at the top of the stairs to look at the various guests. Her training helped her root out the more important people, those who would be worth something and would pay if threatened. She shook herself. She needed to stop thinking like the league. She glanced over at Katherine. She was walking down the stairs. She must have noticed that Nyssa wasn't next to her because she turned and raised an eyebrow.

"You coming?" She asked.

"Sorry." Nyssa came next to her. "Old habits."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "If you were looking for targets, might I suggest," she pointed to a graying man who was chatting up a socialite. "He groped me last year." She smirked and leaned close to Nyssa's ear. "I broke his fingers."

Nyssa smiled. "Did you now?"

Katherine's expression shifted to one of wide eyed shock. "I did mean to. It was an accident, I swear." She laughed. "Oh, there's Barbara." She waved at the other red head who was next to an old man with thick black glasses. "That's her father, Commissioner Gordon. Come, I'll introduce you."

Before Nyssa knew what was happening, Katherine had grabbed her arm and was pulling her towards them.

"Nyssa." Barbara smiled up at her. "Good to see you." She motioned to her father. "This is my dad, Jim Gordon."

"It's good to meet you, Commissioner." Nyssa said, holding out her hand. The Commissioner gave him a warm smile and shook her hand.

"How do you know Barbara, Ms...?"

"Raatko." Nyssa said. "Nyssa Raatko. I'm Ms. Kane's personal assistant."

Barbara raised an eyebrow and looked at Katherine. "Are we expecting any other guests tonight?" She asked.

"No one we can't handle." Katherine replied.

Barbara looked momentarily sad, but nodded. Katherine led Nyssa towards other people that she had to engage in small talk.

"What happened to put Barbara in that chair?" Nyssa asked, quietly a few hours later. They were off to the side, pretending to drink from their champagne glasses. Katherine's expression turned grave.

"The Joker." She said. "He didn't know...about her night job, but she was the Commissioner's daughter and that was enough." Her hold on her glass tightened and her hand trembled slightly. "He shot her in the gut. Not to kill, but so she'd survive...paralyzed." She sighed. "Dick practically lost his mind trying to find him to make him pay." She closed her eyes. "We all nearly crossed a line that day."

Nyssa frowned. "The Joker, he is in Arkham, is he not?"

Katherine nodded.

"Why not kill him?" Nyssa asked. "It would prevent him from escaping again and having more people being hurt."

Katherine sighed. "It would have been simpler, but...we protect justice, it's not our job to act as executioner. What gives us the right to choose who lives and dies?" She pressed her lips together. "If we killed those who we thought deserve death, what makes us better than those we fight against?" She looked at her glass. "Once you open that door, it's difficult to close it."

Nyssa looked out at the party, wondering what that meant for her own fate. She'd spilled more blood than she could remember, taken so many lives. "Difficult?" She asked.

Katherine nodded. "But not impossible."

* * *

Kate had spent the entire benefit doing surveillance...which coincidentally kept her as far away from Renee as possible. It might have been a mutual effort, Renee kept to parts of the room that were bad vantage points. She had to know Kate was working and made sure to stay out of the way. Very considerate of her, though her avoiding Kate at functions where people from her job were present wasn't exactly new for Renee.

Nyssa's question about the Joker had thrown her off balance. She hadn't trusted the assassin in the beginning, but now...she'd meant it. It wasn't impossible for Nyssa to turn herself around. She just-

There was strange movement from one of the upper windows of the ballroom. Kate frowned. "Window," She whispered, turning her back to it to not look suspicious. She leaned closer to Nyssa so her mouth was close to her ears. "Someone moved up there. Third one from the left."

"I see." Nyssa said. "I'll excuse myself and have a quick look."

"I'll follow, don't do anything until I'm there." Kate said, pulling back. Nyssa walked across the room. Kate took a second to wonder how the other woman was planning on taking down anyone in a dress that tight before beginning to walk the other way.

"Does she make you happy?"

Kate froze and turned to see Renee standing about 4 feet from her.

"I've got a thing." Kate said, motioning towards one of the exits. "A batwoman thing. Can this wait?"

Renee frowned. "Where?"

"Window, upper floor. I've got this." Kate turned walking away.

"So that woman, Nyssa, she's helping you with Batwoman things?" Renee followed.

"Yes and..." Kate began climbing the stairs. "You're not equipped to handle this right now, I mean... you're in a ballgown."

"So are you." Renee pointed out. Kate paused at the top of the stairs and smirked. Turning, she smiled down at Renee and put her hand on her hip.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." She said.

Renee sighed and reached under her skirt. There was a small gun strapped to an inner thigh holster.

"Oh, classy." Kate said.

"Your turn." Renee said. Kate reached into her hair and pulled out the two sticks she'd used to keep her hair up, letting it fall down over her shoulders.

"They might not look like much." she said, looking at them. "But they're made of titanium and have a small taser at the ends." She paused. "Plus I stashed a uniform up on the balcony.

Renee smiled. "Just like old times."

"Almost." Kate corrected and ran up the stairs. Nyssa was hiding behind a pillar on the outer balcony of the building, already changed into her league uniform. Kate silently thanked the person who'd made it an unofficial law that all Gotham architecture had to be a mixture of neoclassical and gothic, giving them plenty of columns to hide behind and gargoyles to brood next to. She ducked behind a pillar and unzipped her dress. "No peeking." She told Renee, who turned away. When she was changed, she poked her head out from behind the pillar. Nyssa motioned to the roof above them. There, climbing over the glass roof was Poison Ivy.

"Pammy." Kate called up. "Long time no arrest."

Poison Ivy looked down at them. "Well if it isn't Batwoman and her personal police lap dog." She tilted her head. "It has been a long time."

Behind her back Kate motioned to Nyssa to take her from the back. If Poison Ivy hadn't noticed her yet, they had an advantage.

"Well, things have been busy lately and you've been...well, locked up in a loony bin."

Poison Ivy sniffed. "I find that term offensive."

Plants began creeping up the side of the building.

"So what happened this time?" Kate said, keeping Ivy's attention squarely on her and Renee. "Some child pick some daisies in the park without your permission?"

"They're cutting down a bunch of trees near the park." Ivy hissed.

Kate frowned. "Those trees are dying, Ivy." She replied. "They're in danger of falling and hurting people. And if you'd actually bothered to watch the report all the way through you'd have known that they're planning on planting replacements." She smirked. "So who looks stupid now?"

At that second, Nyssa jumped and tackled Ivy to the ground. The two began fighting. Kate grabbed a grapple gun from her utility belt and shooting it towards the roof. Renee rushed over to her.

"Don't even think about leaving me down here." She said. Kate grimaced and held out her arm, gripping Renee around the waist and holding her close. She felt a small flutter in her stomach as she pressed the button to retract the grapple line, pulling them both up. They landed and Kate let go of her quickly. Nyssa seemed to be handling herself quite well. Ivy flipped away from her, landing on the opposite side of the roof.

"You're new." Ivy said. "And while you're a good fighter, you haven't prepared for Gotham." The plants had reached the roof. Renee began shooting at the vines, causing them to retract.

"You fight without honor." Nyssa replied. "Hiding behind your tricks."

"Oh, sweetie." Ivy tutted. "I haven't even begun to use my tricks." A vine grabbed Nyssa around the waist, pulling her off the roof. Nyssa struggled and reached for a sword, forgetting for a moment that it wasn't there.

Kate ran forward, stabbing at the vines with her hairsticks and pulling the special herbicide that Bruce had developed against Ivy's vines out of her utility belt. "Here." She tossed it. "Stay away from the flowers."

Nyssa caught it and nodded. Kate turned her attention back to Ivy and tossed batarang after batarang hitting IVy's vines. A blast of herbicide to a vine that was trying to wrap itself around her neck signaled that Nyssa had gotten free of the vine.

"I need something sharp." Nyssa growled.

"Agreed." Kate said, why had Bruce not given her any gadgets? She pulled a batarang from her belt and handed it to Nyssa. "The edges are sharp."

Nyssa sighed. "This will have to do." She conceded.

"Girls." Ivy said. "Didn't you know it's not polite to fight." She motioned behind them. Renee was covered by vines. "And playing with guns...tsk tsk. They're not toys."

A larger vine with buds all over it was moving towards Renee.

"A new strain of my special pollen." Ivy said.

"I'll get the detective." Nyssa said. "You get the botanist."

She ran forward. Kate turned to Ivy, rushing her, catching her off guard and knocking her over the side of the building. They both fell, Kate grabbed hold of her and shot another grapple line. Swinging back up to the roof, she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and knocked her out. cuffing her, she turned to Nyssa preparing to congratulations...except Nyssa was on the ground convulsing. Renee was next to her, trying to hold her still.

"She got a face full of pollen." Renee said. "It was meant for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Kate pushed Renee aside and knelt next to Nyssa, pulling her head onto her lap. The other woman was convulsing and Kate didn't want her head slamming into the roof's concrete.

"I'll take care of her." She said to Renee. "You take care of putting Ivy back in Arkham. Renee hesitated. "GO." Kate shouted. Renee grabbed Ivy's unconscious form and dragged her towards the roof access. Kate waited until she'd gone to tap her com. "Batman, the threat's been neutralized, but Ivy dosed Nyssa with pollen. She's having a bad reaction."

"Have you administered the antidote?" Batman growled. Kate shook her head.

"It's a new strain. I'll take a sample, but she's seizing pretty badly. I need help." Kate snapped. "Get here, NOW." She pulled her close, making sure her neck was supported. "It's okay." She murmured. "Why the hell did you think you had to get in the way?"

Nyssa stilled, her eyes opened and she stared into nothingness.

"Sara." She said, plaintively. "Forgive me, beloved."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Well that's a new one." She muttered. There was a roaring noise from the street, signaling the arrival of Batmobile. Within a few minutes, Nightwing was climbing over the side of the roof. "Fucking finally." Kate said. "Help me and keep her neck steady."

Dick nodded. Slowly they brought her over to the side of the roof. Standing her upright, and pressing her between them, they kept her steady as they grappled down.

"This is not how I pictured my first threesome with you going." Dick muttered.

Kate rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Nightwing." She said. They landed. She retracted her grapple line and held Nyssa as Dick retracted his. They put her in the seat, buckling her in. "I'm driving." Kate said. Dick was about to protest, but she held out the keys to her bat bike. "I'm...driving." Dick sighed and took the keys, motioning for Kate to get into the driver's seat of the Batmobile and took off. Nyssa was groaning, her head lolling, her eyes closed. "HEY." Kate shouted. "Stay with me, Nyssa. Don't you dare pass out on me."

She pulled into the Batcave. Opening the Batmobile, she glared at Bruce, before beginning to lift Nyssa out of the car. Tim rushed over to help. They laid Nyssa out on the table. Alfred began working on her. Kate pulled off her cowl and then turned, walking over to Bruce, she slapped him across the face.

He didn't even move. "Kane?" He said.

"She didn't have any gadgets." Kate said. "No com, no sword, no batons, nothing. How the hell could you have okayed her going out into the field with nothing?"

Bruce's face remained cold. "She hasn't earned that level of trust."

"So we leave her defenseless?" Kate hissed. "I don't trust her completely either, but I'd like her to be able to earn that trust, not die." She turned before Bruce could respond. "You better hope she pulls through."

* * *

Nyssa was caught in a stream of bright red. In front of her, Sara stood, laughing, smiling, out of reach; eternally out of reach. She was gone and Laurel's shrunken body lay in front of her. She screamed. She was constrained, held down, unable to reach them. Red clouds turned to strains of flaming red hair. She was looking up into the concerned face of Katherine Kane. Katherine was holding her down.

"Nyssa?" She asked. "Can you hear me?"

Nyssa gasped, unable to get enough air into her lungs. Her breath came short and halted. "Yes." She finally managed. She slumped, closing her eyes. "Is Detective Montoya alright?"

Katherine blinked a few times, then a relieved look of amusement came across her face. "She's fine and we got Ivy." She grabbed a cold towel and pressed it to her forehead. "Are you alright?"

Nyssa nodded. "Thirsty."

Katherine looked across the Batcave. "Water."

Dick walked over with a glass. Alfred followed.

"We are relieved that you are alright, Ms Raatko." He said. Nyssa gratefully took the glass and gulped it down in one, swallow, it burned and she coughed, but once she caught her breath she felt a little more revitalized. Looking at the old butler, she smiled.

"Thank, Mr. Pennyworth."

"I believe the real thanks belongs to Ms. Kane." Alfred said, motioning to Katherine. She inclined her head, a small blush growing on her cheeks. "She was the one who brought you back here so quickly and who was smart enough not to administer the antidote." He glanced at Katherine before explaining. "This new strain would have bonded with certain compounds in the antidote and killed you instantly."

Nyssa turned her attention to Katherine who was still dabbing the towel at her forehead. She was still worried. Nyssa put her hand on Katherine's wrist, stopping her movements. "Thank you, Katherine. I am in your debt."

The red head scoffed. "Just doing my job; saving people, being a hero."

Nyssa squeezed her wrist. "Thank you." She whispered.

Katherine nodded. "Well, if you are in my debt...there is one thing you can do for me."

"Name it." Nyssa said, immediately.

Katherine tilted her head. "Call me Kate."


	9. Chapter 9

"What did you see?" Kate asked Nyssa a few days later. They were in Kate's apartment. Kate was lying upside on the couch, her hair spilling over the side, tossing a ball in the air. Nyssa had been trying to convince her to go over some boring legal documents for her trustfund, but Kate had distracted her by making lattes. The former assassin was sitting crosslegged on the ground in front of the couch, sipping the drink.

"Hmm?" She asked, turning to Kate, a wide eyed look of caffeinated enthusiasm. Kate grinned. For an assassin princess, Nyssa could sometimes be so adorable. It was a shame that the question she was asking would definitely upset her.

"When you were under the influence of Ivy's pollen..." Nyssa's face fell and Kate hesitated before continuing. "You said a name...Sara."

Nyssa turned, her eyes forward and vacant. "Sara...was my beloved." She said softly.

Kate got the feeling that was all she was going to divulge. "We should go over this paperwork."

Kate groaned. "Whhhhhhyyyy?"

"Katherine."

"Eh hem." Kate cleared her throat, throwing Nyssa a look. Nyssa sighed and corrected herself.

"Kate."

Kate grinned. "Is that so hard?" She asked. Rolling over onto her stomach, she grabbed the papers from Nyssa's hand. "Hand me my reading glasses." She asked, holding out a hand. Nyssa handed her the thick black frames. "Alright. Looks like the usual legal jargon. Pleasure doing business, blah blah blah. Interest. Blah di blah di blah. Investments, slight snide comment on my habit of giving things to charity. Aaaaaand...there. The allowance that's being handed over at the end of this month." She dropped the papers on the ground and picked up the ball. "All is as it should be."

Nyssa shook her head. Kate saw her eyes wander to the picture on the bookshelf. A stab of nervousness curled in her stomach. Beth and her mother wasn't a subject she usually broached with anyone.

"She resembles you." Was all Nyssa said.

"She was my twin." Kate murmured.

Nyssa ran her fingers over the edge of her cup before saying. "I lost a sister as well."

Kate bit her lip. "I know. You mentioned it the night Bruce took you in." She paused. "Talia?"

Nyssa nodded.

Kate motioned to the picture. "Beth."

"She's beautiful." Nyssa said. "I have no images of Talia." She pressed her fingers to the side of her head. "Only what I have here."

"Guess the league doesn't have a lot of kodak moments." Kate said. Nyssa frowned. "Umm." Kate frowned, unsure how to explain. "You probably didn't have many photo ops."

Nyssa nodded. "She was older than I, by almost a lifetime, but because of the Lazarus pit, she remained young."

"What happened?" Kate sat up. She had her suspicions, though, Bruce never talked about it; it had something to do with him.

"She fell in love." Nyssa said. "Originally, it was my father's plan to force her to father an heir and she was eager to serve him, but...as she got to know Bruce, she wanted a life outside of the league." Nyssa hung her head. "And my father did not forgive those who defied him, even his own blood."

"He killed her?" Kate gasped. As much as she believed the League and Ra's to be monsters, this was still hard to believe. Nyssa nodded. "I'm...wow." She didn't know what to say. Nyssa looked down and a tense silence fell. Kate was at a loss as to what to say. From their frame, Beth and her mother were smiling at her, but their expressions seemed to tell her "you know what to do." Nyssa had shared the details of her sister's death. It was only fair that she return the favor.

"It was my twelfth birthday," She began softly. "Our." She corrected. "Our twelfth birthday. My mom was planning to take us to a fancy restaurant to get..." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She began feeling lightheaded. She'd never shared this before. "We never made it. We were kidnapped and held hostage and...By the time my dad organized enough people to find us, they'd kill mom. My dad's a Colonel and in the shoot out between his men and the kidnappers." She closed her eyes. "Beth-"

There was a rustling noise and the couch dipped next to her. Nyssa, moved to sit next to her, not touching her, but staying close, letting her know she wasn't alone. Kate pressed her lips together and clasped her hands in front of her, squeezing her fingers. The pain rushed through her in waves and she rocked back and forth slightly.

"It's tragic that a life should be cut off so soon." Nyssa said. Kate nodded. "Are they what led you to donning a mask?"

Kate shook her head. "That happened later." She paused. "It's weird." She whispered. "Losing a twin. There's...a part of me that isn't there." She closed her eyes. "We were identical and even when we were little we could feel when the other got hurt." She leaned back, looking at the ceiling. "When she...I felt cold rip through my chest."

They sat in silence. Finally, Kate cleared her throat. "I haven't told anyone that story and..."

Kate nodded. "I'll keep my silence."

"I mean everyone in Gotham knows." Kate continued. "It was in all the papers. They took pictures of me and my dad at the funeral and plastered our pain on every newsstand and gossip blog." She sighed. "I just haven't really talked about it since."

"I understand." Nyssa said. Kate looked over at her. Of course she did. At least Kate had shrinks and a caring family looking out for her. Nyssa had been surrounded by killers and raised by the monster who'd murdered her sister.

"You do." Kate said. They were sitting really close. Nyssa's leg brushed slightly against hers, causing a jolt of electricity to rush through her veins. Kate cleared her throat. "I need a drink." She muttered, getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen. "Oh and Alfred should be coming by soon."

"For?" Nyssa asked. Kate grinned.

"We are going to the toy store."


	10. Chapter 10

"Toy...store?" Nyssa said slowly, not comprehending. Kate's look of amusement grew. Nyssa grew uneasy. She may not have known Kate long, but if she was amused, it spelled trouble.

"You'll see." Kate said, abandoning her plans to drink something alcoholic. Bouncing with excitement, she ran to get her jacket.

When Alfred knocked on the door about 20 minutes later, Nyssa had still not managed to convince Kate to explain what she meant.

"Hey Alfred." Kate said. "Don't spoil the surprise."

"I do not like surprises." Nyssa grumbled.

The corner of Alfred's mouth twitched. "I do believe you will enjoy this one, Ms. Raatko."

"Not another word." Kate said over her shoulder as she left the apartment.

"You know." Nyssa said as she stood next to Kate in the elevator. "I promised Bruce I wouldn't kill...but I have other ways of getting information."

She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw Kate shiver slightly, but when the other woman met her eyes there was nothing but amusement in their depths. "Oh really?" She said. "Ms. Raatko, are you trying to seduce me?"

"He em." Alfred cleared his throat behind them. The two women moved apart. The look on Kate's face told her that she had quite forgotten his presence. The elevator doors opened and Nyssa walked out first. Kate followed. They got into the car, Alfred, getting into the driver's seat. Thy drove to Wayne Enterprises. Nyssa frowned.

"Are we visiting Bruce?"

"No." Kate growled. She'd been cross with him ever since the encounter with Ivy.

"I am not angered with him." Nyssa said. "I have not earned his trust."

"That doesn't justify-" Kate began.

"And further more, the presence of extra gadgets would not have made a difference. I was hit with a chemical compound and having a communication device in my ear would not have changed that."

Kate exhaled loudly as the car pulled into the garage of the building. Alfred began driving down towards a lower level. Nyssa frowned out the window, then turned back to Kate. She grinned. "I told you; we're going to the toy store."

Alfred stopped the car at the lowest level of the parking garage. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. In front of them was a wall. Alfred pressed his hand flat against it. There was a low humming noise and a blue light seemed to scan his palm. Then he stepped back and the walled opened. Getting back into the car, he drove them inside. They were in what appeared to be an underground lab. There were various machines and half finished inventions littering tables. A man was standing in the center of the lab in a blazer and bowtie. He smiled as Alfred stopped the car. "Miss Kane." He said as Kate got out of the car. "And you must be Miss Raatko."

Nyssa stepped out of the car and looked around at the bright lights of the underground facility before turning her eyes on the elderly man in front of her. "Nyssa." She said, holding out her hand. "I assume you are in charge of the toys."

The man took her hand and shot Kate an indulgent look. "That name will not catch on Miss Kane."

"That's what you think." Kate retorted. "Nyssa this is Lucius Fox. He's the genius behind most of our...toys." She put an extra emphasis on the word.

Lucius smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Nyssa." He shook her hand and pulled back, motioning to the table. "Come, Barbara's been helping me put some finishing touches on your equipment."

Barbara wheeled in and waved. "Hey guys. Welcome to the toy store." She smiled as Lucius looked at the ceiling as if searching for help. Kate and Barbara high fived.

"Don't encourage her." Lucius said to Barbara. Turning to Kate, he sighed. "See what you do?"

Kate shrugged. "Show her the thing!" She said.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "The thing?" She asked. Kate was grinning. Barbara wheeled over to a large display case that was covered with a sheet. Taking hold of the fabric, she pulled. The sheet fell away, revealing a suit. It was the same color scheme as her league uniform, yet sleeker and less bulky

"It's bullet proof, flame proof, and it comes with a mask." Barbara said.

"it also has heat regulators and will cool you when you over heat and heat you if you freeze." Lucius said. "It's got built in tracking so we can locate you in the highly unlikely event you get kidnapped." Lucius said. Nyssa stepped forward, and touched the glass of the display case.

"I don't know what to say." She murmured. It was definitely an upgrade from her league uniform.

"Did you show her?" Tim came rushing into the lab. He was wearing a suit and tie with his hair slicked back. Dick followed, also in a suit, but had forgone the tie. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't think she likes it." He said.

"What do you know?" Barbara retorted.

Their bickering faded into the background as Nyssa looked at the table next to the display case. There were small gadgets, none of them bat shaped, but all using the same deep red and black color scheme as her suit. She picked up a small tracker. Then ran her fingers over her old league sword. She looked over at Kate. "You have returned this to me?" She asked. Kate shrugged.

"You can use it to hack vines next time you face off against Ivy. Or slice Harley's hammer in half." She paused. "Just don't stab people."

"I will endeavor to do my best." Nyssa said solemnly. Kate raised an eyebrow, then her mouth curled into a smile. They both turned back to watch Dick and Barbara's argument.

"Bite me." Dick said.

"I would, but you might enjoy it." Barbara shot back.

"Children." Lucius said. They stopped, glaring at each other and turned away.

"They are so screwing tonight." Kate whispered to Nyssa.

"Indeed." Nyssa said. "Nights with my beloved were always best after we'd sparred."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "So the way to a girl's heart is by kicking her ass? I'll take that under advisement." She leaned and nudged Nyssa with her shoulder, winking. Nyssa resisted the urge to laugh.

"It is amusing that you believe that you would be the one delivering the..." She paused, looking Nyssa up and down. "Ass kicking."

Kate chuckled. "Is that a challenge?"

"Challenge implies that the fighters are on an equal skill level." Nyssa retorted, enjoying the look of amused indignation on Kate's face. It had been a while since she'd traded jokes with anyone.

"I almost had you that first night on the rooftop." Kate said. Nyssa hummed in amusement.

"The operative word being, 'almost', Kate. And I was holding back."

Kate gasped and put a hand to her chest. "Well I never. I save your life and this is how you repay me?" She smirked and stepped forward, invading Nyssa's personal space. "You, me, on the mats."

Nyssa tilted her chin upwards and met her eyes. "If you wish." She replied. Kate nodded.

"Oh I do." She smirked. "You better not hold back."

"I won't."

"Guys." Dick groaned.

"There are other people here." Barbara agreed. "At least we kept room for jesus."

"Babs, I'm jewish." Kate said, pulling back. "Also we all know you haven't gone to church since the 90's."

Nyssa smiled at Barbara. "I love the suit." She said, looking up Lucius. "Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

Nyssa and Kate were on patrol together that night. Nyssa hung on to Kate as her bike roared through the Gotham streets.

"I don't like this." she muttered.

"I can't hear you." Kate said. "The sound of my awesome bike is too loud." She sped up, causing Nyssa to hang on tighter. Nyssa had expressed wanting a bike of her own, but there was none for her for that night's patrol. Dick had banned anyone from borrowing the night cycle and the normal motorcycles in the Wayne Manor garage couldn't handle a night on the streets. Kate had asked Lucius to make one for Nyssa, but she didn't know that. And Kate was enjoying teasing her too much to have pity and tell her.

She pulled up outside the police building. The Batsignal had gone up and they'd been the closest to answer the call.

"Ah." Kate said, turning off her bike. "I love riding." She grinned, feeling the wind ruffle her hair and smelling the cold sharp polluted air of Gotham. She felt exhilarated. "It's better than sex."

"Then I believe you are doing it wrong." Nyssa said.

"Well it has been a while." Kate mumbled. She looked up at the roof. "Race ya." Pulling a grapple from her belt, she shot it and pressed the button to pull herself up. Nyssa lunged and grabbed her around the waist just as her feet left the ground. Kate laughed as they both went up to the top of the building. "In case you were keeping score," She said, storing the grapple gun. "I won."

Nyssa let go. "That depends on your definition of victory." She said, turning to the figure standing next to the signal. "Commissioner." She said, nodding at Jim Gordon.

"Batwoman." He said. "And...what is your code name exactly?"

"The Alchemist." Nyssa said. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Paulo Coelho fan?" She asked.

"I am trained in the practice." Nyssa replied.

"You know that's a made up science, right?" Kate said.

"There are more things in heaven and earth than dreamt of in your philosophy." Nyssa said simply. Kate scoffed.

"Did you just Shakespeare me?"

Gordon cleared his throat. Kate turned her attention to him, feeling like a scolded child. "Harley Quinn has escaped from Arkham." He said. "And if she's out..."

"The joker will probably follow soon." Kate finished. Gordon trembled slightly and Kate saw his hands clench slightly.

"I don't need to tell you why that can't happen." He said, softly. His radio chirped.

"This is Montoya, I have eyes on the escapee." Renee's voice crackled. Gordon picked it up.

"Affirmative, Montoya. We're sending masked reinforcements for you, need your position." He replied.

"Masked reinforcements means us." Kate stagewhispered to Nyssa. The other woman adjusted her mask and didn't reply. The radio cracked and Renee's response came.

"I'm down on Thomas and Marlowe."

Kate nodded at Gordon. "Back to my bike." She said, smirking at Nyssa's look of annoyance.

* * *

As they approached the cross streets Detective Montoya had indicated, Nyssa could hear maniacal laughter and explosions. "Who is Harley Quinn?" She asked Nyssa.

"The Joker's girl friend." Kate replied. "Though he's completely abusive to her. I heard she was running with Ivy, but I guess she's not too happy about having been left off the jailbreak list last time Ivy got out of Arkham." She grimaced. "She's...fun." She stopped the bike. "I need you on the roof. If Harley looks like she's going to attack, swoop in and distract her."

"So you get to have all the fun?" Nyssa asked. Kate chuckled.

"So we can take her down together." She said. Nyssa slid off the bike and scaled the side of the building. Kate waited until she'd set up on the corner of the building before driving her bike forward. She drove past Montoya who was crouching behind a police car, gun in hand. In front of it was a blonde woman in a red and black jester's outfit. She Was holding a large hammer, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh mamma." She said as Kate pulled up. "Hiya red. Miss me?"

"You're off campus, Harley." Kate leaned forward on her bike.

"Are you going to put me in detention?" Harley pouted. Waving her hammer. Kate smirked.

"Nah, I'm just taking you in." She said.

"Hmmmmm." Harley tapped her chin as she put her hammer, head down, on the ground. "I don't think so." She moved so fast, that Nyssa barely saw it. One second Kate was sitting comfortably on her bike. The next, she was jumping in the air as she tried to avoid Harley swinging her hammer at her bike. It came in contact with the machine and sent it skidding down the street. Kate looked at it in horror.

"I'd just had that serviced." She said, dodging a blow from Harley's hammer. Nyssa wished she had her bow. Instead, she pulled out her grapple gun and aimed it at the hammer. Shooting it, the grapple went straight through the large part of the hammer. Retracting the line, the hammer wrenched out of Harley's hands and sailed up to her.

"Is that you big bat?" Harley shouted up. Nyssa looked over at Kate to signal that she was going down. Kate nodded her understanding. Nyssa jumped down, her cape fluttering behind her, the line going taut just before she hit the ground. Jumping down, she turned to Harley. "You're new." Harley said. "Ow." Kate had jumped her from behind and swept her legs out from under her. Harley hit the ground. "No fair." She said, looking up, upset.

"That was for my bike." Kate said, waving Montoya over.

"You said we'd take her down together." Nyssa said.

"That was before she messed with my bike." Kate retorted. "I know she's a criminal, but there's a code of courtesy."

Montoya rolled her eyes as she cuffed Harley. "Trust you to be reckless."

Kate sighed and looked up at the sky. "We're really going to do this now?" She asked. Montoya pulled Harley to her feet and began leading her to the car. Nyssa frowned. Something was wrong. Harley's eyes were trained on Renee's gun. Nyssa moved.

"Look out." She shouted, but Harley was some sort of acrobatic jump, she moved so her handcuffed hands were in front of her and got her hands on the gun. Nyssa, tackled her to the ground. They struggled and the gun went off. There was a cry. Nyssa froze in shock. She had no injury and a quick glance at Harley told her that she was unharmed as well. She looked over at Kate, but the other woman was cradling Renee Montoya on her lap, pressing her hand to a wound in her side. Nyssa knocked Harley out.

"Oracle, this is Alchemist, we've got an officer down, inform the emergency services. immediately." She dragged Harley to the police car and put her in the backseat, locking it. She was about to go over to Kate when something stopped her. The look of anguish on Kate's face made her feel as though she was intruding on something private. She stood off to the side, waiting. The paramedics arrived. Kate stood and watched them load Montoya in the ambulance. Her expression was hollow. She jumped as Nyssa put her hand on her shoulder.

"They will save her." She sounded more confident than she felt. Kate nodded stiffly.

"Thank you." Her voice was hoarse. "For trying to stop her from getting the gun."

The police officers around them were shooting them looks. Nyssa grabbed Kate's arm and tugged her over to the bike. She turned it on, Kate numbly sat behind her and held her close as they drove through Gotham.


	12. Chapter 12

Nyssa brought Kate into the Batcave. She was covered in Renee's blood. Barbara wheeled over.

"They got her to the hospital." She said. "My dad's going to wait with her until she wakes up. He'll call with updates."

"Kate." Nyssa said softly. The other woman seemed to be miles away. "Kate, would you like to go to the hospital?"

"Well she can't go looking like that." Barbara said.

"I can clean her up." Nyssa said, taking Kate's hand. She led her to the stairs and up to her room. Leading her to the bathroom, she sat her down on the toilet while she began to run a bath. She waited until the tub was full before turning to Kate. "Do you require my assistance?"

Kate shook her head. "I got it." She said. Nyssa nodded and moved back.

"I will be right outside." Nyssa turned and walked out. She was closing the door behind her when she heard Kate let out a small sob. She hesitated, but closed the door. Pulling off her costume she tried to content with the mess of emotions running through her. She pulled off her mask and looked at herself in the mirror. In her mind she heard her father's voice. 'Emotion is weakness, Nyssa. It cost you your sister.' She'd been so young and naive she'd believed him. Part of her longed for the time when her heart had been closed. She'd been fearless and nothing could touch her. Then a blonde haired castaway had entered her life and torn down all her walls and pretenses. She hadn't allowed anyone in since. Even Laurel, who had been a friend, had never come near. No one...except Kate. Kate who was in love with Renee. She pulled off her suit. There was blood on the cape. She folded it and put it on a chair. She'd take it to Bruce, there had to be a place to clean them out.

She pulled a robe out of her closet and covered herself, then grabbed some clothes to give Kate when she came out. Sitting in a chair she waited. A few minutes later Kate shuffled out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"I'll take a quick shower and then I can accompany you to the hospital."

Kate didn't reply. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared in front of her. Nyssa swallowed and walked into the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, she attempted to wash away the turmoil of her mind. When she stepped out, dressed in jeans and a t shirt, Kate was still sitting on the edge of the bed in her towel.

"Kate." Nyssa said, coming to stand in front of her. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

Kate slowly raised her head. "Renee..." She said slowly. "Won't want me there."

"Why not?" Nyssa said. "You were lovers and though it ended badly-"

"Her family will be there." Kate was hoarse. "She never told them." She closed her eyes. "She never told anyone." Her voice broke and she covered her face, her shoulders shook. Nyssa sat next to her and hesitated, before putting an arm around her. Kate leaned closer and sobbed into her neck. Nyssa closed her eyes and ran her free hand over Kate's hair, smoothing it. "She never wanted...anyone to know." Kate continued. "She was...ashamed...and family are...they're good Catholics. They'd...They'd never accept her." She threw her arms around Nyssa. "And...I was okay with sneaking around at first...it was...exciting, taboo. But... But." She was wracked by fresh sobs.

"You wanted someone with whom you could be honest." Nyssa finished. Kate nodded. "You deserve that, Kate."

Kate looked up at her. "You mean that." She said.

"Of course I do." Nyssa said.

After a few more minutes, Kate wiped her eyes and motioned to the clothes. "Thanks, but I'm not going to the hospital tonight." She closed her eyes. "I don't think I have it in me to go anywhere."

Nyssa nodded. "I will get you some pajamas from your room in the manor." She let her go. Kate lurched slightly, but remained on the bed.

"Nyssa."

She heard the small murmur as she put her hand on the door. She turned to look at Kate. Her lip ws trembling and she gulped slightly before saying. "Can...you stay...and can I stay?"

Nyssa nodded and went to the dresser to pull out some night clothes. Handing Kate a pair, she pulled off her jeans and pulled on a pair of shorts instead. She kept her back to Kate, waiting until the other woman told her it was okay.

They fell asleep holding each other. It wasn't for pleasure, but it was a need nonetheless. A need to be close to someone. Simply being next to Kate was the most intimate thing Nyssa had ever done.

* * *

 **Notes:**

A bit about Kate's background in the comics.

Before she was Batwoman she went to a military academy, wanting to join the army. She was accused of engaging in a lesbian relationship. Since this was before Don't ask Don't tell was revoked, she was told if she said she wasn't lesbian, she could continue in the army. She refused and was thrown out.

Being true to herself is a core part of Kate's character which is why her relationship with Renee ended.


	13. Chapter 13

Nyssa woke the next morning. Kate was sitting up, running a hand through her hair. When she saw that Nyssa was awake she gave her a grim smile.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning." Nyssa replied. There was a silence. Kate bit her lip.

"Breakfast?" She said.

"That would be lovely." Nyssa said. They got up, both not looking at each other. Nyssa huffed. This was childish. They had done nothing that they should be ashamed of. She left the room, Kate trailing behind. Alfred was in the kitchen.

"Ms. Raatko. Ms. Kane." He said. "I have made egs, waffles, and turkey bacon."

"I'll take one of everything Alfred." Kate said. "With hotsauce and tons of syrup."

"That is terrible for you." Nyssa said, opening the fridge and getting out a yogurt.

Kate shrugged. "But it's so good." She countered, taking the loaded plate Alfred handed to her. "Coffee?" He smiled and pointed to the pot that was brewing in the machine.

"Alfred, you are a god among men."

"Too kind Ms. Kane." He said. He looked over to Nyssa. "Anything for you, Ms. Raatko?"

"Is there tea?" She asked. Alfred looked horrified.

"You insulted his British sensibilities." Kate said, her mouth full of egg. Alfred sniffed.

"She's not the only one." He remarked. "Water's in the kettle."

Barbara came in a few minutes later. "Kate, good you're here." She wheeled closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "I just got off the phone with Dad. Renee pulled through, she was discharged this morning."

Kate choked on her food. Coughing she nodded. Nyssa put her yogurt down and patted her back. Kate cleared her throat and swallowed a mouthful of coffee before turning back to Barbara. "Thanks, Babs. I'll..." She got up. "I'm going to go see her."

"Are you sure?" Nyssa asked. Kate nodded.

"I came to a realization this morning." She said. "I need to talk to her." She ran out of the room. Barbara sighed.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." She muttered. "She was destroyed last time they went on this roller-coaster."

Nyssa stared at the door Kate had just left through, then shook herself, going to the kettle. If Kate wanted to rekindle her relationship with Renee, it was her decision to make. Nyssa had no right to be jealous. She had not made any claim to Kate's heart. As she poured herself a cup, she heard someone come close to her. She turned and looked into Alfred's kind face. The old butler didn't say anything, just gave her a small nod of support.

"Nyssa." Bruce's low rumbling voice rang through the kitchen. She turned. He was standing in the doorway. "Can I see you a moment?" His voice was soft, subdued. She nodded, abandoning her mug. She followed him into the other room. He led her to the ballroom. It was empty. He stood in the center of the room, his hands in his pockets. "Barbara told me what happened last night." He said. "She says it's the second time you've risked your life in the field to save another."

Nyssa nodded.

"I'll admit to some...reservations when I first allowed you here." He said. "Given my...less than savory history with your family I...I suppose I wanted to save myself and my feelings." He paused. "I am glad that you've joined the Bat family."

Nyssa nodded. "Thank you, Bruce."

He nodded, studying her. "You look like her. When you smile."

Nyssa pressed her lips together. "I think she would be happy to know that...I found my way eventually."

* * *

Kate dressed in record time and drove to Renee's building. Getting into the elevator, she was nervous and jumpy. This time, there'd be no hesitation. She'd tell her and then that would be it. She exhaled and centered herself, using the breathing techniques Nyssa had taught her during one of their yoga sessions. 'You can do this, Kane'. She thought. Just go there and rip that band aid off. After what felt like an eternity the doors opened. She walked out of the elevator and went to Renee's apartment. She knocked at the door. Renee's brother opened and looked her up and down.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She smiled. "I'm Kate. You must be Javier." She held out her hand. She recognized him from pictures Renee had shown her. He raised an eyebrow and shook her hand.

"Renee." He shouted over his shoulder. "Someone named, Kate?" He motioned for Kate to come inside. She walked in, every step making her loose her resolve.

Renee came out of the kitchen, followed by her mother. The woman looked at Kate suspiciously.

"What are you doing here?" Renee asked.

"I..." Kate said. I came to see you."

"Miha, who is this?" Mrs. Montoya asked.

"I'm-" Kate began.

"A friend of Barbara Gordon's." Renee said. "We've hung out a few times. The commissioner must have called her after I got shot." She turned back to Kate, her eyes pleading with her to play along. If Kate had any doubt about what she'd come to do, they were gone.

"Yeah. Babs was real worried, but your building isn't really wheelchair friendly so she sent me to check on you." She grimaced. "Because I'm Barbara's friend. Barbara's friend is me." She smiled around the room, before looking Renee straight in the eyes. "I came here to see if you were okay. And that's it." She turned and walked out of the apartment. She heard Renee mumble something to her mother.

"Kate wait." She said, closing the door behind her.

"No." Kate said. "I meant it. I see that you're okay and that's it."

"So you just come to my apartment and make a scene in front of my family to see if I'm okay?" Renee asked. "You could have done that over the phone."

"A scene?" Kate hissed. "I came here to tell you that...I'm offically done. Part of me was so angry with you because I was hoping that you'd come out and be honest with yourself and those around you so we could be together. But last night I realized...that I don't want that anymore. So this was goodbye." She smiled, a weigh coming off her chest. "Consider me lying in there for you my parting gift."

She turned and walked to the elevator, pushing the button. Waiting for it, she stared straight at the doors. Renee was still in the hall. The doors opened and Kate got on.

"Tell Nyssa." Renee said. "That she better be good to you."

Kate turned and looked at her in surprise. Renee gave her a rueful smile.

"I'm a detective." She said. The doors closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Nyssa was sparring with Dick when Alfred informed them there was a visitor at the gate.

"She is asking for you, Ms. Raatko." He said.

Nyssa, who had Dick pinned to the mat, nodded and released him. "Saved by the bell, Nyssa." He gasped.

"Who is it?" She asked. No one knew she was in Gotham, and there was no one she really wanted to see. She opened the front door, not sure who she was about to see.

"Nyssa." Sara Lance was leaning against a motorcycle. She pushed off of it and hugged Nyssa fiercely. Nyssa froze.

"I thought you were time traveling." She said softly.

"I came back." Sara said. She pulled away, still holding on to Nyssa's shoulders. "Felicity told me you'd left and it took some digging, but here you are." Before Nyssa knew what happened, Sara's lips were on hers.

* * *

Kate didn't know how many traffic laws she'd broken on the way back, but she didn't care. She had to see Nyssa. Driving up to Wayne Manor, she was almost at the front door, when she noticed a blonde woman leaning on a motorcycle. Nyssa came out of the manor and the woman hugged her. Kate's stomach dropped as the blonde pulled back and kissed Nyssa. She stopped the car and got out, unsure what to do.

Nyssa opened her eyes at the slamming of the car door and broker away from the blonde when she caught sight of Kate.

"Katherine." She said. The word was like a stake of ice through Kate's heart. Katherine? After last night, they were back to Katherine? She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey. Who's this?"

The blonde turned and smiled. "I'm Sara Lance." She had her arm wrapped around Nyssa's waist.

"The Canary." Kate said. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"And you're Batwoman." She said. "Nyssa and I are-"

"How's Montoya?" Nyssa interrupted. Sara bristled slightly. Kate nodded.

"She's good." Kate said. "Listen...I..." She didn't want to say it in front of Sara. She wanted to rip Sara's arm off of her. She wanted to grab Nyssa and kiss her the way Sara had done. But Nyssa loved Sara. They had history and judging from the way Nyssa had responded to the kiss, Kate could see that they weren't over. "I'm going to go and train...with um..." She motioned toward the manor.

"Well, Nyssa and I have a lot to catch up on." Sara said.

Kate nodded. "Have fun." She said, pushing past them. Going inside the Manor, she almost tripped over Barbara who was next to the door.

"Sorry, Babs." She said, intent on moving, on getting as far away from the happy reunion as she could. Barbara followed.

"Kate." She said. "Wait."

"I've got to-" She was shaking. Barbara slipped her hand into Kate's.

"Hey." She said. "Talk to me."

Kate closed her eyes and shook her head. Outside, a motorcycle started and drove away. Nyssa didn't come back inside, so she must have left with Sara.

"Kate." Barbara said. "She cares about you."

"Yeah." Kate said. "Like some broken toy that she needs to protect and fix." She shook her head. "She's a big strong assassin and me sobbing onto her shoulder last night wasn't my best move."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You don't believe that."

"Don't I?" Kate motioned towards the door. "She's riding off into the sunset with her assassin ex."

"She was also convinced that you were running back to Montoya." Barbara said. Kate gaped at her.

"What?"

"You ran out of here like a batwoman out of hell when I told you Montoya had been discharged from the hospital." Barbara explained. "What was she supposed to think?"

Kate sighed. "That doesn't change the fact that when Sara kissed her, she kissed back." She turned and stormed towards the Batcave. Barbara watched her go. Alfred came to stand next to her.

"She really doesn't know, does she?" Barbara said. Alfred patted her shoulder.

"She will learn soon enough." He said.

* * *

Nyssa had suggested they go out for lunch. Sara had seemed upset, but had relented. She drove them out of the property. Wayne manor was outside of Gotham and it would take a 10 minute drive through a small woodland before they hit the outskirts of the city, but Sara stopped about 3 minutes away from the manor. Nyssa let go and slid back on the motorcycle, looking at her in confusion.

"Why are we stopping?" She asked. Sara got off the bike.

"I didn't come here to talk, Nyssa." She said. "I got back to 2016 only to find out that my sister was dead and my city was wracked by another crazy person." She ran her hand along the side of Nyssa's face. Nyssa flinched back. She grabbed Sara's wrist as she tried to reach for her shirt. Sara grinned, "we going rough then?" She said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Good." She forcefully kissed Nyssa, biting down on her lower lip.

"No." Nyssa said, pulling away. Sara frowned.

"Why not?"

"So things have been difficult for you and you come running back to me." Nyssa said bitterly, getting off on the opposite side of the motorcycle, keeping it between them. "Just like you did when things got difficult for you and Oliver. Just like you did after the fight with Slade."

"What's the problem with that?" Sara said, leaning forward and quirking an eyebrow. "You didn't complain those times."

"Because I loved you, Sara." Nyssa said. "And I was so blinded by that emotion that I was willing to take whatever you gave me."

Sara moved back as though she'd been slapped. "Loved?" She said.

Nyssa blinked. She hadn't even noticed her use of the past tense, but as she considered it, it felt right. "I loved you. But it was...toxic."

Sara gaped at her. "How can you say that?" Her voice was strangled, hurt.

"Because we took advantage of each other. We were both in a vulnerable position, Sara." Nyssa said. "I was desperate for some one to love me, to accept me for what I was. And you..." She closed her eyes. "You were desperate for kindness, for someone to care for you. We fit each others' needs."

Sara looked at her. "Nyssa, I already lost Laurel, I can't lose you too."

"I am always there for you, beloved." Nyssa said. "But not as your lover. As your friend." She pressed a kiss to Sara's forehead.

Sara moved back and frowned. "I can't believe this."

"Would you like to go get coffee?" Nyssa asked. "We can talk."

"Talk?" Sara said.

"Sara I mourned you with my entire soul after you died." Nyssa said. "I am overjoyed that you have found yourself again, but what we had; it belongs in another lifetime."

"Maybe for me." Sara said. "But you didn't die."

Nyssa looked at her hands. "I have changed. I am no longer the woman you knew."

Sara sighed. "Is that why you're here in Gotham?" She asked.

Nyssa nodded. "I am trying something new." She said. "The path of the League was the one my father wanted for me. This...this is one I have chosen for myself."

Sara examined her for a few seconds, as if looking for weakness in her resolve. Finding none, she exhaled. "Fine" She murmured.

"Sara." Nyssa said, reaching for her, she jerked back.

"I just...I need to think." She got back on the bike. "Do you want me to take you back to the manor?"

Nyssa shook her head. She had no desire to make this more painful for either of them. "It is not far. I can walk." She watched as Sara turned on the bike and drove away, before beginning the walk back to Wayne manor.


	15. Chapter 15

Nyssa took the walk back to the manor slowly. She took a stroll through the grounds. Bruce really had a beautiful home; she hoped he took time between his two jobs to appreciate it. When she finally made her way back to the house it was well after noon. She walked into the living room. Dick was sprawled out on the couch, pressing an ice pack to his head, groaning while Barbara looked on in amusement. When he caught sight of Nyssa, he tensed.

"No." He said. "I can't take any more."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow. "I haven't done anything." She said, looking at Barbara for answers.

"Kate put him through a ringer." Barbara explained. "She just went into the Bat cave and wailed on him." She grinned. "It was kinda funny."

"She was SCARY." Dick said. "It was like fighting Ninja Muhammud Ali." He closed his eyes. "So if you're going to finish what she started just make it quick and merciful." He flinched as if anticipating a hit.

Nyssa frowned. "That doesn't sound like Kate."

"He's exaggerating." Barbara said.

"WHAT?" Dick sat up and glared at her. "I have suffered, Babs. I-" He faltered as Barbara gave him an unimpressed look. "I'll be in my room." He got up and left, limping for emphasis.

Nyssa frowned at his retreating back, before addressing Barbara. "What has upset Kate?"

Barbara gave her an enigmatic smile before turning her chair and wheeling towards the door of the room. "Oh you know." She said dismissively. "Girl trouble."

"What do you mean girl trouble?" Nyssa demanded. Had Renee done something to hurt Kate?

Barbara paused in the doorway and threw a smirk over her shoulder. "Lack of communication." She left. Nyssa frowned and shook her head. She didn't have to patrol tonight and she was going to relax. If Kate wanted to talk about her problems with Renee, she had to be open to listen...even if she didn't agree with the other woman's decision to rekindle her romance with her ex lover.

* * *

Kate was suited up and glaring at the city below her. She hoped someone would break a law because she was in the mood to punch something. Anything.

"Batwoman, you see anything?"

Tim was her patrol partner that night. Bruce had officially added Nyssa to the rotation, but she'd be going out with him tomorrow night.

"Negative." She said, glumly, leaning against the wall behind her and looking up at the sky.

"And you're upset about that?" Tim asked.

Kate let out a small irritated growl. Then she froze.

"I don't believe it." She muttered, moving to the front of the ledge, staring at the roof in front of her.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Nothing." She said, turning off her com. Across from her on the roof stood the White Canary. No mask, her blonde hair and white suit standing like a beacon in the darkness, she smiled at Kate. Kate straightened up and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. This was her city. Sara Lance couldn't just show up out of the blue, make out with her assistant/crimefighting partner, then show up in the middle of her patrol ground as if she was some archangel.

The other woman seemed to be waiting for Kate to come to her. Well that sure as hell wasn't happening. Kate made sure Sara was looking her straight in the eyes before she went to a gargoyle and leaned against it. She could wait. If Sara had something to say, she could come to her. Sara frowned and shook her head. She tapped a com in her ear and began a conversation with someone. Smiling she looked back at Kate and shot her a self satisfied smirk. Kate's com crackled back to life. She almost jumped off the side of the building in surprise.

"What the fuck?"

"Um, rude." A voice said from the other side of the com. It was a woman, but Kate didn't know who she was. "I mean, I know I hacked into your communication system, but you didn't need to curse me out."

Kate shook her head. Whoever this woman was, when Oracle found out she'd messed with her tech, she'd be pissed. "Who are you."

"Well, the Canary...White Canary," she corrected. "Told me she needed to talk to you...whoever you are, I'm not exactly sure, White Canary only gave me a location, not a name...you're not a supervillain, right?"

"Not at the moment." Kate glared at Sara Lance's smug expression.

"Holy shit!" the other woman sad. "Are you Batwoman?"

She must have hacked into some type of building camera or satellite. Kate estimated 5 seconds before Barbara went in.

"Sweetie, you're going to regret this." Kate warned.

"Why?" The other woman said.

There was another crackling noise and Babs broke in ."Who the fuck is messing with my systems?" She said.

"That's why." Kate said. Pulling her com out of her ear she looked at Sara. "Setting your hacker on me?" She called out to the other rooftop. "Come over here so we can settle this like women."

Sara pulled out her com and took a zipline out of her belt. Landing a few feet down from Kate she straightened up and looked at Kate. "You don't like me."

Kate crossed her arms. "I don't know you." She retorted. I'm jealous of you, her treacherous brain whispered.

"Nyssa took a walk after I left." Sara said. "She doesn't do that unless she has something that's stressing her and she wants to figure it out."

"Maybe you were stressing her." Kate shot back.

"No, I'm pretty sure I offered stress relief." Sara said, shooting Kate a pointed look. Kate frowned. Something was off.

"She didn't want to." Kate murmured, unable to stop the smile that broke over her features.

Sara shifted and glanced over the side of the building. "No, she didn't."

Kate nodded. "And why are you here?"

"Because Nyssa's trying to redeem herself." Sara said. "And she's going to need your support and your friendship." She crossed her arms.

"She already has it." Kate said.

"But you can't do anything to jeopardize it." Sara said. Kate shook her head.

"Oh, so that's how you're going to play it." She said, looking out at Gotham.

"It's what's best for Nyssa." Sara said. "I can't be there for her because we have too much history, but you can."

Kate glared. "I didn't ask to care about her."

"Neither did I." Sara said. "But I love her and her being able to shed the league's influence is more important than how you might feel about her."

Kate looked at her in disbelief. "I think Nyssa's capable of separating not being a killer with being in a relationship." She glared at Sara. "Don't project your weaknesses onto her."

"Excuse me?" Sara stepped back, defensive.

"I did some checking into you, White Canary." Kate said. "You have bloodlust."

"I got my soul back." Sara hissed.

"So you're completely cured?" Kate said, narrowing her eyes. "There're absolutely no residual effects from the Lazarus Pit?"

Sara's silence spoke volumes. Kate nodded.

"That's what I thought." She said. "You might care about Nyssa, but the only person that I see on this rooftop who's a hindrance from her redefining herself is you." She stepped closer. "You only came here because you wanted an escape from your problems, not because you wanted to see if she was doing better." Kate turned and walked over to the gargoyle she'd been standing next to. "If Nyssa wants you around, that's her decision." She said. "But I think we have nothing more to say to each other."

There was a zipping sound and Kate watched as Sara took the zipline back to the other rooftop. She looked over at the gargoyle. "Hope your lovelife is less complicated, buddy." She said, putting her com back in her ear.

"...old were you when you first hacked into a government agency?" Barbara was asking the other hacker.

"That's classified." The other woman replied. "In that it's actually classified, not that I was trying to sound cool."

"Girls." Kate interrupted. "I think it's past your bedtimes."

"Come on, Batwoman." Barbara said. "Overwatch and I were having fun."

"Then set up a playdate." Kate said. "You and I have work to do."

"Fine." Barbara sighed. "Overwatch, it's been fun. Next time, I'm hacking your system."

"You can try." Overwatch said.

Kate covered her eyes. "This is going to be a disaster for everyone." She muttered. n


	16. Chapter 16

Nyssa went to Kate's apartment early the next morning. She frowned as Kate opened the door.

"I believed you did not wish me to come this early?"

"I haven't slept so you didn't wake me up." Kate waved her hand dismissively. "Come in." She was excited about something. Nyssa frowned as she looked at the table. A full breakfast was laid out on the table. There were pancakes, fresh fruits, juice and tea. Nyssa noted that it had been set for two. Sara had told her of this type of breakfast; one for two lovers. She was probably expecting Montoya soon. Or Renee was already here.

"Should I leave before Montoya arrives?" She asked. Kate laughed.

"Renee and I are over." She said. "I officially ended it with her." She grabbed Nyssa's hand and tugged her over to the table. "Sit." She said.

Nyssa gave her a small smile. "Okay." She sat slowly on the chair. "I was unaware you could cook."

"I spent a summer at a cooking school in Paris." Kate said, sitting across from her. "Also you're fired."

"What?" Nyssa stood up.

"You're fired." Kate said, grabbing hold of the plate of pancakes and holding them out. "Pancakes?"

Nyssa gaped, trying to find a rational explanation for Kate's declaration. "Why?"

"Because I'm about to ask you out and it would be bad form to date my employee." Kate said. "Plus Lucius wants you to be his lab rat and test out his new weapons."

Nyssa leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "What gave you the impression that I would wish to date you?"

"Oooh." Kate sighed dramatically and began counting off her fingers. "My charming personality, my amazing cooking skills, the fact that I'm gorgeous and the look on your face when you thought I might be here with Renee." She grinned. "You were crushed...because you like me." She held out a plate. "So. What about these pancakes?"

Nyssa took the plate and sighed. "You were a terrible boss anyway." She said. Kate scoffed.

"I never gave you any work." She said, indignantly.

"Exactly." Nyssa retorted. "Kate, I do care about you-" Kate's face fell.

"I'm sensing you're about to say but." She muttered. Nyssa reached across the table.

"However." She said, smiling as Kate frowned. "I have never truly been in a healthy relationship that didn't involve."

"Murder?" Kate suggested.

Nyssa nodded. "I wish to do this right."

"Two adults discussing beginning a relationship over breakfast isn't doing it right?" Kate asked.

"We very nearly didn't have this conversation because of lack of communication." Nyssa retorted. "Or did are you going to deny that the reason you ran out of the manor yesterday was due to jealous over what you believed was my rekindling my romance with Sara?"

Kate exhaled. "No." She said. "When she kissed you, I..." She trailed off. "I see your point." She picked at the fruit on her plate with her fork. "It's going to be difficult. I was used to not sharing and keeping secrets. I didn't want it then and I don't want it now." She smiled. "All I'm asking is honesty and that you not be ashamed of being with me."

Nyssa blinked. "I believe I can do that." She reached for her. "All I am asking is that you pull me back, if you're sensing me losing myself to my darkness."

Kate nodded. "So where does that leave us?"

Nyssa took a bite of her pancake. "Finishing breakfast." She said. "And apparently afterwards I have a real job to go to."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"But after that, would it be okay if I called you?" Nyssa asked. "I want to be able to talk about...my day."

Kate smiled. "I think I want that too." She shook her head. "Now enough mushy stuff. More pancakes."

Nyssa looked down at the food. "This type of food is very fattening." She said.

"And that's what makes it worth it." Kate said.

* * *

 **One Year later:**

"Overwatch, you're doing it wrong." Barbara snapped. "I was supposed to hack the cameras, you were in charge of the weapons array."

"I took care of that already and you were taking too long." Felicity said. "I'm surprised you didn't see that coming, Oracle."

Kate and Nyssa were standing on the rooftops opposite Thea. Below them, Vixen was getting into position. There was warehouse on the Gotham docks that had been linked to animal trafficking. It had been tricked out with weapons, motion sensors, and military grade security cameras.

"Girls." Kate said. "Can we go in?"

"There's 4 life signs on the east end of the building." Felicity said.

"Thank you." Kate said. "Vixen you can-"

"Not so fast." Nyssa said. "The motion sensors?"

There was a guilty silence from both hackers.

"Stop trying to compete with each other." Thea hissed. "You're both geniuses, now cover our backs." There was another pause.

"I'll alert the GCPD to be on standby." Barbara said.

"And I just disabled the motion sensors." Felicity added. "Birds of Prey are clear to fly."

"Dork." Barbara muttered.

"It's not my fault it works with the name."

Kate muted her com, cutting off their bickering. Those they might compete, no one was crazy enough to get between the dream team. She looked over at Nyssa. "Kiss for good luck?"

"Do you believe you need it, my heart?" Nyssa asked.

"Nah, I just want it." Kate said.

Nyssa brushed her lips across Kate's cheek as she jumped over the side of the building, swinging down and landing on the warehouse roof. Kate followed. "Consider it something to look forward to." Nyssa said.


End file.
